Stroke of Faith
by Akasha721
Summary: Why did Light look for L on the roof. What was he thinking while L was drying his feet?


Stroke of faith

Stroke of faith

I do not own Death Note. This came to me while watching a recent episode. What were they thinking after coming in from the rain?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing L?" light tries to pull his feet away as he sits on the steps.

"I just though I would dry you off since I'm the one that caused you to get soaked the way you did."

"It's okay, I'm fine, you're pretty wet yourself."

L looks up into his face and smiles his secret smile. Light says, "Do what you want," he turns his head away from L, with a blush creeping up his face.

L looks up at him as he says, "I can give you a massage, to atone for my sins against you."

Light looks at him, "Sins! What sins?" He looks uneasy as he stares at L.

L starts to massage his foot as he dries it with the towel. "How does this feel Light? Have I hit your pleasure spots yet?"

"Huh! What do you mean my pleasure spots? I don't understand what you're talking about!"

L slides his hand down to the front his foot and slips his fingers between his toes. He bends them back as he swirls his fingers between each toe and pushing it back a small amount. He puts his other hand on top of his foot and looks up at Light as he brings his foot to the tip of his lips.

"What are you doing? He looks at L, as if he has gone crazy but he does feel something, he just doesn't know what it is…yet.

"I suppose you wouldn't understand why I'm doing this Light, but in time, it will come to you."

Light pulls his foot back, but L holds on to it. He looks up at Light. "You come out to find me and I can only ask myself why. Why you and no one else? Did you come looking for me out of concern or curiosity? Since you are the only one that can be a 100 sure then I want you to tell me." He looks at Light with his wide eyes searching his face for any indication that he can go further.

Light looks down at him. '_What is he doing, does he expect me to say, I like the way he is stroking my foot or how warm his lips feel against my toes? No way! He wants to condemn me to death! He said so, didn't he?' _

"I…I was concern of course. What else could it be? What are you doing, L!"

He has his wrist around Light's ankle. Pulling him slowly towards him, he stares, as Light looks at him with a question in his feral eyes.

"You don't want me to do this?" He is sliding his hand up Light's pant leg, massaging his calf now. His fingers are dancing over the muscle of Light's leg sending small sparks of desire racing up his leg and into his groin.

"I didn't say that! I'm just not use to this feeling…but, I can't say it doesn't feel good." He is looking in L's eyes wondering if he is serious about what he is doing to him.

L smiles at Light, a rare lifting of the corner of the lips. He grabs his other leg and pulls Light too him in one quick motion. He looks down at the younger man as he is leaning between his legs in a dominate position. He lowers his head slowly looking in Light's beautiful face.

Light looks up at L, waiting…waiting for what? _Is it to feel the warmth of his lips on his lips? He's not used to these feelings of…desire, of longing? These feelings have no place in the grand design of things. He is a god! He's going to change the world and no one is going to get in his way, least of all this man! So…what is he waiting_ ?

L watches Light, as the play of emotions cross his face and says, "You never stop thinking do you? This is nothing you have to think about Light. Just let yourself feel, let yourself for once feel what it is like to lose control and go with that feeling instead of being on your guard against real and imagined adversaries. I am not your enemy, Light."

Light smiles a predatory smile as he parts his lips, looking up at L. "I know that L, I don't think of you as my enemy." Here he looks directly in L's face and says, "I actually think of you as a friend."

L smiles at Light, as he leans in hovering over his lips. He is asking for permission to touch Light. To touch the young man that thinks he is a god and justice to the world. He wants to feel his lips on his just this once because who knows what tomorrow will bring or if there is a tomorrow. The game there are playing with Kira is a deadly game and any one of them could die, at any time. If L is too die, this is something he would always regret in not doing.

Light lifts his hand, puts it behind L's head, brings his lips down to his, and slowly closes his eyes. This is the way it should be, the way it should end between them. The way it should end, with one kiss, filled with passion and the one lie, filled with malevolence.


End file.
